Ginny's Pregnancy
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: A requested fanfiction from merdarkandtwisty going through each month of Ginny's pregnancy up to her birth.
1. Month 1

"Mumma?" George said as he walked into the kitchen; Molly had been sitting at the table for about a half hour thinking about that days events.

"What is it, dear?" Molly replied distantly.

"Are you ok?" George asked as he pulled himself up into her lap; George had always been the more sensitive one of the twins. George cuddled up close to Molly's ample bosom and when he finally got comfortable Molly rested her chin on the top of his head.

"I'm fine, sweetie." Molly replied as she kissed George's head softly, putting her arms around him and taking him into a loving embrace. George looked up at his mum a few minutes later and noticed tears welling up at the brim of her eyes.

"Why are you crying mumma?" He asked and Molly immediately wiped the tears that had slowly spilled over and forced a smile on her face for George's sake.

"I just love you to much is all." Molly lied to her 4-year-old boy. Having found out that she was pregnant with her 7th child, Molly didn't want to confuse or worry George any more than he already was. George smiled and rested his head on Molly's chest and cuddled closer to her.

"I love you mumma." He said at last to his mum.

"I love you two sweetie." Molly replied.

* * *

As George, Fred and Ron took their mid-afternoon nap, Molly decided to start preparing for how she was going to break the news of being pregnant to Arthur while she started dinner. They had both agreed to stopping at baby number 6, even if Molly hadn't gotten her baby girl. Molly had gotten so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice the burning food. But before she could do anything about it or even take notice to it, Arthur apparated into the kitchen.

"Mollywobbles, the food is burning." Arthur said as he got a really strong smell of burnt food. Not hearing Arthur come in, Molly jumped. Having been so lost in thought, she hadn't heard the soft popping sound. "Molly, is everything alright? You seem a little jumpy." He added as Molly stiffened up when he put his arms around her waist. Molly turned around and started to sob into Arthur's chest and he instinctively pulled her closer to him.

"Tell me what's wrong, Mollywobbles." Arthur said after he kissed the top of his wife's head lovingly.

"I'm pregnant Arthur." Molly stammered as she looked up at Arthur with tear-infested eyes.

"April fools?" Arthur questioned her, not quite believing her.

"I'm not joking Arthur! I'm actually pregnant." Molly whined as she, again, started to cry. He still didn't believe her, Molly had pulled the prank of "being pregnant" on him many times before, but then he thought to himself _Why would she cry if she wasn't pregnant?_ And that's when he started to believe her; he slowly bent down so he was level with her tummy and said,

"Hi baby, this is your daddy. I can't wait to meet you, and I love you. Your mummy wants you to be a baby girl so can you please be a girl for her?" After talking to his wife's belly, Arthur stood up and took Molly into a loving embrace and kissed her. All while this was happening, Molly couldn't help but to smile; one of the things she loved the most about her husband was that he was always caring and loving.

"So I take it you're not mad about me being pregnant?" Molly asked as she pulled away from the passionate kiss she had just shared with Arthur.

"Why would I be mad, Mollywobbles? I actually wanted to have another kid but because we agreed on stopping at 6, I didn't want to say anything." Molly couldn't help but to smile up at him. "How far are you, love?" He added as he beamed down at his wife.

"The healer said about a month." Arthur grinned one of those smiles only fathers would smile.

"Eight months and were going to have another little one running around." Arthur said excitedly as he kissed Molly once again.

"I love how excited you get." Molly said as she let out a chuckle.

"I love _you_." He replied back, emphasizing you when he spoke.


	2. Month 2

Molly, having gone through 5 other pregnancies, became rounder and rounder with each day. With only being in the second month, she wasn't massive, but she was noticeably bigger.

"Mummy, have you gained weight?" Charlie asked as he tilted his head to the side and focused on Molly's belly one night while the whole family was eating dinner. Charlie had always been the more observant one of the kids, so it didn't surprise Molly to hear Charlie's voice asking the question. Molly turned to Arthur and said,

"I guess it's time to tell them." Molly and Arthur had discussed the matter of telling their kids there was another Weasley on the way and agreed it would be best to tell them when she started to show.

"Tell us what Mummy?" Both Fred and George said at the same time. Molly took a seat in an empty chair that was near her and looked up at her kids.

"Ok all of you come and stand in front of me. This is kinda hard to explain." All her kids formed a U shape around her, and that is when she continued, "There's eight us right?" She asked, getting a nod in response. Once all the kids nodded, Molly started to point to each person and count out loud. "Well, there's going to be a ninth." She added after she counted to eight, confusing the younger kids.

"Where's the ninth one mummy?" Fred asked as he looked around the room.

"The 9th one is in here sweetie." Molly said as she took Fred's little hand and moved it to her stomach.

"There's one of us in there?" George asked as he put his face closer to Molly's stomach.

"No, it's a really small baby." Molly said as she chuckled softly.

"Were we small enough to fit in their mummy?" Fred asked.

"You were. There were two of you inside of Mummy when she was pregnant with you Fred." Arthur said before Molly could answer; he then stood up, with Ron in his arms and walked behind Molly, resting his free hand on her shoulder and squeezing it softly. The rest of the boys then started to move so they could put their hand on their mum's stomach like Fred had done.

"This is going to be a long 7th months." Molly said as she leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and looked up at Arthur. Bending down, Arthur lightly kissed his wife and said,

"Yeah, but it's gonna be a fun 7 months."

* * *

"Mummy make the baby kick." Percy said as he pulled himself up next to Molly on the couch. Molly chuckled quietly to herself, careful not to wake the sleeping baby lying across her belly,

"I can't honey, the baby isn't big enough to kick." Percy looked at her in disappointment.

"Yes it is mummy." He replied stubbornly as he leaned into Molly's bosom.

"No it isn't sweetie, you will be able to feel the baby kick when my stomach's bigger ok?" Molly promised. Percy nodded his head as he started to rub Molly's tummy were Ron wasn't occupying it.

"Ok mummy." He said quietly. That's when Molly wrapped her arm around her third eldest son and pulled him in close to her. Being so close to Molly, Percy started to drift off to sleep,

"Are you tired, Percy?" Molly asked him quietly.

"I'm not tired." Percy replied, once again, stubbornly.

"Ok, whatever you say." Molly replied with a slight laugh and within minutes Molly had two sleeping boys laying on her.


	3. Month 3

"Mumma!" Is all Molly could hear as she was violently shaken, she opened one of her eyes slightly and saw two shadowed figures standing in front of her.

"Fred! George!" Molly moaned; Fred and George, being 4-years-old, were in the stage of wanting to sleep with their mum and dad at night. But it wasn't the wanting to fall asleep with them that was difficult, it was the waking up in the middle of the night and wanting to sleep in their parent's bed Molly and Arthur had difficulties with.

"Please mummy? Last night, I promise." Fred begged sleepily. Molly could tell that both twins were tired, so she reluctantly let both twins into the bed.

"Last night, the both of you." Molly said as she pulled the covers over the two of them; Fred had snuggled up to Molly and taken to the form of her small rounded stomach and George had gotten close to his brother so he wouldn't fall off the bed.

What seemed like minutes later but was in reality a couple of hours later, Molly had to rush out of the bed and into the loo; feeling the change of weight in the bed, Arthur woke up and stretched slightly. As he reached over to Molly's side of the bed his hand rested on a tiny arm, the arm of Fred's. Arthur opened his eyes and looked over to see the twins curled up next to each other.

"Molly!" Arthur called groggily from the bed.

"What is it, honey?" Molly replied as she came into the room while brushing her teeth.

"Why are the twins in the bed?" Taking the toothbrush out of her mouth Molly says,

"You know how they are, they're always wanting to sleep in here."

"Were you able to fit both of them in comfortably with your growing belly?" Molly nodded, but before she could say anything she ran back to the loo and, again, puked up the contents of her stomach.

"Are you ok, love?" Arthur asked as he sat down next to Molly in front of the loo.

"I'm fine. I should be in a few minutes at least." As Arthur leaned up against the wall, Molly rested her head against his chest. Feeling his wife's head resting against him, Arthur wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head,

"Do you want me to go make you and the boys breakfast?" Molly looked up at Arthur with a smile on her face,

"Arthur, last time you tried to cook anything, we lost half the kitchen." Arthur laughed at his wife's remark and helped her up from the floor and back into their bed,

"I can make myself something, you go back to bed. I think those two will sleep till noon if you let them." Arthur replied as he started to grab his traveling robes, and began his morning routine of getting ready to go to work. When he returned to the room, Molly had fallen back to sleep, with Fred, once again, cuddled close to her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and left to complete another day of work.

* * *

"Mum! I'm hungry." George said as he tried to wake up Molly. Molly slowly started to wake up and looked at the clock, 11:23 it read.

"OK, honey. Let's wake up your brothers and get something to eat." Molly replied sleepy; Percy had at some point managed to get into the bed with out waking any one up.

"George, what are you doing?" Percy moaned as felt George jump up and down on the bed.

"Its time to get something to eat." George replied as he ran into his mum's arms. Molly picked up George and said to Fred and Percy,

"Time to get up sleepyheads." Fred then looked up at his mum and said,

"But mum, I'm still tired." Hearing this, Molly pulled the covers off both Fred and Percy and rolled her eyes,

"You've had enough time to sleep. It's time to get up, be downstairs in 5 minutes." Molly warned as she walked downstairs with George in her arms.

"Your tummy is big Mummy." George said quietly as he rubbed Molly's stomach.

"I know baby." Molly said as she planted a soft kiss on George's head.

"Why is it so big?"

"We've gone through this before, George, there's a baby in there." Molly groaned.

"But it keeps getting bigger." George noted.

"Yes, it's growing. And once it's big enough it will come out. "

"Like chickens?" George asked.

"Kind of." Molly laughed as she entered the kitchen, set George down on a chair and began to prepare to make breakfast.

"Mommy, where do babies come from?" George asked after a few minutes. Smiling at George she replied,

"They are a result of a Mommy and Daddy's love for each other. Their love brings two people so close together that they create a child."

"But how?" George wondered out loud.

"I will tell you when you are a lot older George. Now help me set the table." George jumped to action. Eventually Fred, Percy, Charlie and Bill are helping; the four then sit down for a lovely family breakfast.


	4. Month 4

"Kids, come here." Molly yelled from the kitchen; lnowing her kids would want to feel the baby kicking, she called them in right after she felt the first kick. All the kids came running in, first the twins standing side by side, then Charlie with Percy close behind and Bill bringing up the rear, holding little Ron in his arms.

"What's wrong mummy?" Both Fred and George ask.

"The baby just kicked." Bill quickly put Ron into his high chair and raced over to Molly, putting his hand on her stomach like his brothers had.

"Wow, wow, wow. One at a time you guys." Molly said as she laughed. "Get in a single file line." She ordered. Whenever the Weasley's were put into a single file line, the youngest usually went in the front and the oldest would go in back, so this time was no different. Once the line was sorted out, Molly took Fred's hand and rested it were the baby last kicked, and within a minute or two there was another kick. Fred jumped up and down excitedly with a look Molly had never seen on her kids face. Knowing that the baby wouldn't kick for each kid, Molly decided to let the kids just go at it and have them all put their hands on her stomach so she went into the living room, sat down in Arthur's big chair that had been passed down to him from his father and got all the kids around her in a U formation.

"You can all feel my tummy as long as there's no fighting." Molly said to the excited kids standing in front of her. They all put one of their hands on her tummy, waiting for another kick; minutes pass by and nothing happens.

"I hate you Fred." Bill said to his younger twin brother as he hit the outside of Fred's head and walked away; Fred started to laugh as he closely followed his brother, knowing he was the only one that would feel the baby kick.

"Bill, take Ron up to the nursery for me." Molly said before Bill could get to far.

"Mum!" Bill whined.

"Just do it." Molly ordered before Bill walked in to the kitchen to fetch the sleeping Ron in his high chair.

"What if he starts to cry mum?" Bill asked from the kitchen,

"Get a bottle for him, if he does start to cry hand it to him. That should stop him from crying." Bill came out of the kitchen, with Ron in his arms, and walked up the stairs and into the nursery; after he got Ron situated, Bill went back to what he had been doing.

As the rest of the Weasley kids filtered out of the room, Percy started to walk away from Molly with tears in his eyes; seeing this Molly grabbed Percy by the waist, picked him up and set him on her lap.

"What's wrong, love?" She asked him as she looked into his blue tear infested eyes.

"I wanted to feel the baby kick. Why did Fred get to feel it?" Percy whined. With tears rolling down his cheeks, Percy pushed his face into Molly's soft bosom and started to cry.

"The next time I feel a kick, you're gonna be the first one to feel it ok?" Molly promised her little boy, and with that Percy got into a position he knew he was going to stay in for a while.

* * *

"Molly?" Arthur called from the kitchen after he apparated, "Where are you?" Molly looked up from the hopeful Percy, and called back,

"I'm in here honey." Arthur walked into the family room and over to his chair,

"Is he alright?" He asked curiously as he bent down to kiss his wife.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just waiting for the baby to kick." Sitting on the armrest, Arthur glanced over Molly's stomach,

"Did you get a kick?" Molly nodded and replied,

"Yepp, I got a couple, Fred felt the second one. I haven't gotten one since but I promised this one he could feel the next kick and now he won't let me get up." Arthur looked down at Percy; he was sitting on Molly's lap with his head rested on her bosom and both hands on her tummy,

"Your about to fall asleep aren't you, little one?" Arthur said quietly to his little boy as he rubbed Percy's back softly.

"Can you go check on Ron? I had Bill put him in the nursery and I don't know if he ever fell asleep." Arthur nodded, bent down and kissed his wife again,

"Of course my dear."

"Thank you, love."

* * *

"Mumma?" Percy said as he looked up at Molly with a smile on his face; Percy had never felt a baby kick before, so he wasn't sure if that's what he had just felt. Knowing what Percy was going to ask, Molly smiled down at him, "Was that a kick?" He asked excitedly; they had been sitting on the chair for about a half hour so when he felt he was practically jumping up and down on her lap.

"That was a kick my dear." Molly said with a laugh. Percy got off of Molly's lap and ran up to find his father, when he found him he said with excitement in his voice,

"Daddy! I just felt a kick!" Arthur, who had been rocking Ron, looked at Percy excitedly.

"Oh really?" He asked. Nodding his head furiously Percy said,

"Do you wanna feel daddy?" By then he was jumping up and down, "Let's go feel the baby kick." Percy added as he watched Arthur set Ron back down in his crib.

"Mollywobbles, I was told my 6 year old felt a kick. Is that true?" Arthur asked as he entered the kitchen,

"That is very true." Molly replied as she looked up from the pot she had just gotten from the cupboard. Arthur crossed the room, rested both hands on Molly's tummy and bent down to kiss her.

"Do you think it will kick for me?" Arthur asked as he pulled away,

"If you talk to it, I don't doubt it will." Molly said teasingly. Arthur bent down so he was level with her tummy and started to talk to his wife's baby bump,

"Hi baby, I've been told you've kicked several times today. Do you wanna kick for me?" Arthur kept his hands on Molly's stomach the whole time, in case he was to miss a kick. After a few seconds of not feeling anything he continued, "Please? For me, this is your daddy speaking. I wanna feel you kick." He then lifted his wife's shirt up and kissed her tummy. That's when, yet another, kick came; Arthur stood up and smiled happily, "That always does the trick." Molly couldn't help but to laugh,

"You must have that magical touch." Molly put her arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him, a little bit more passionate then the last kiss they just shared. Putting his arms around Molly's waist he squeezed her bum as he returned the kiss with just as much passion as Molly had.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Percy said, "Enough kissing already!" Molly pulled away from the kiss and looked over at Percy; Percy was looking at the two of them with his nose crinkled.

"Ok, I'll go back to making dinner. Is that alright with you, Percy?" Molly asked Percy jokingly.

"Yeah that's fine, Mummy." He replied and with that Arthur patted Molly's bum and walked out of the kitchen with Percy close behind him to help get the kids get cleaned up for dinner.


	5. Month 5

"Arthur, love, can you rub my feet?" Molly asked after she had gotten the younger kids off to bed. Once Molly got herself down the stairs, she wobbled over to Arthur's chair and eased herself into it.

"Of course sweetie, anything for my beautiful pregnant wife." Arthur replied, following her close behind. Leaning over the side of the chair, he kissed her softly before walking over and sitting on the ataman. Molly gasped as she remembered to tell Arthur something in the middle of their kiss,

"Guess what Arthur?" Molly asked in excitement.

"What is it Molly?" Arthur replied in mocking excitement.

"I found out the sex of the baby!" By then Molly couldn't contain herself, "It's a baby girl!" There hadn't been a girl born to a Weasley in over a hundred years, so hearing this Arthur's jaw dropped.

"This isn't one of your jokes right?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"What! No, of course not!" Molly said as she grinned at Arthur. Arthur picked Molly up from the chair and spun her around, the whole time kissing her.

"Have I ever told you that you're an amazing women?" He asked as he set Molly down on her feet.

"You've told me that before, yes." Molly replied as she looked at her husband lovingly. Arthur took Molly into another one of his bear hugs and kissed the top of her head,

"I love you, Mollywobbles." Molly planted a soft kiss on Arthur's chest and replied,

"I love you too, Arthur." After a few minutes of staying in the loving embrace Arthur finally says,

"Ok lets get back to rubbing your feet, my dear." Once Molly got situated, once again, into Arthur's chair, she got a few minutes of undivided attention to both of her feet. She then started to drift off to sleep; seeing this Arthur picked her up and took her to their bedroom.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Molly protested as he got up the second flight of stairs.

"Shh, it's ok love. I'm taking you to bed." With that, Molly relaxed in Arthur's arm and rested her head on his chest. When Arthur got to their room, he put the sleeping Molly down and pulled the covers over her. Getting in on his side, Arthur snuggled up close to her and rested his hand on her growing tummy.

"I love you Mollywobbles." He whispered and kissed the top of her head, and within minutes both Arthur and Molly were asleep.

* * *

"Mummy, is this going baby going to be a girl or a boy?" Bill asked as he rubbed his mum's stomach during dinner the next night.

"This one is going to be a baby girl." Molly replied as she watched Bill's face go from curiosity to pure delight.

"That means I'm going to have a little sister?" He asked as he hugged her tightly.

"Yepp that means your going to have a little sister." Molly replied as she glowed the pregnancy glow. After Bill pulled away, both Fred and George pulled themselves up onto Molly's lap and put their hands on her stomach. Fred, being the crazier one of the two, bent down to Molly's tummy and kissed it.

"Mummy did she feel that?" Molly let out a laugh as she watched Fred do it once more,

"She did Fred, but let George try if he wants to." Molly replied as she looked at George, who had a look of 'I want to do that' on his face. George looked up at his mum and said,

"Can I mummy?" Molly nodded and smiled warmly at the oldest twin,

"Of course George." George bent down and kissed Molly's belly lightly.

"Hi baby, I'm your older brother George. Will you come sooner? I wanna see you!" He said softly after he kissed his mum's belly. Hearing what George just said, Molly pulled George closer to her and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, George." Molly whispered. As she saw a note of hurt in Fred's face, Molly pulled him closer to her like she had done with George,

"I love you, Fred." With her arms around both of them, Fred and George both rest their heads on Molly's chest and said at the same time,

"I love you two mummy." Molly looked down at the two and smiled to herself, she loved having her two twins cuddled close to her while she still could manage to fit them on her lap.


	6. Month 6

"Kids!" Molly screamed from her room. Having just been looking at her baby bump in the mirror, she noticed stretch marks on her stomach.

"What's wrong, mummy?" Charlie asked as he ran into the master bedroom.

"Do you see that?" Molly asked as she traced a stretch mark that went along the side of her stomach.

"What is that?" Charlie asked as he went over the same stretch mark Molly had with his finger.

"That would be a stretch mark." Molly said as she smiled, liking the fact that she hadn't been the only one that saw the stretch mark.

"How do you get stretch marks mummy?" 9-year-old Charlie asked as he looked up at her.

"They would be from being pregnant with you and your brothers." Molly said as she softly poked the tip of Charlie's nose.

"I'm sorry mumma." Charlie said as he hugged his mum, "I didn't mean to." Taking Charlie into a loving embrace, she said,

"Awe sweetheart, it's not your fault." Charlie rested his head on Molly's ample bosom and started to cry. Feeling Charlie put his arms around her, Molly pulled him closer to her and kissed the top of his head softly, "Tell me why you're crying Charlie." She added softly as she felt Charlie's sobs die down.

"Because I left that mark on your tummy, mumma." Hearing this, Molly couldn't help but to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" He added as he glared up at his mum.

"Because it wasn't just you that left that mark." Charlie looked up at Molly confused,

"What do you mean?" Molly pulled away from the embrace Charlie and her were sharing and walked over to sit on the bed. She patted the empty spot next to her and said,

"Come sit down Charlie." Charlie followed his mum's order and sat down next to her, "You have 5 brothers right?" Molly asked and Charlie nodded. "And there's a baby girl in here right?" Again, Charlie nodded. "Then you couldn't have been the only one that gave me a stretch mark." Molly smiled as she watched Charlie realize what his mum was saying.

"So, I'm not the only one that left a mark like that?" Charlie asked as Molly, again, pulled up her shirt and pointed to another stretch mark.

"See I have more then one." She said after she traced the stretch mark. Charlie looked at his mum's stomach and found another one,

"Is that one mummy?" Molly looked at were Charlie was pointing and nodded,

"That would be another one my dear." Charlie looked up at his mum in amazement,

"So all of those were from all of us?" Charlie asked once again. Molly, again laughed,

"Yes Charlie, they're from all of you."

* * *

"When is the baby gonna come mummy?" Charlie asked after a few minutes of his hands resting on Molly's bare tummy.

"In a couple of months sweetie." Molly replied as she scooted back so she was leaning up against headboard. Charlie moved up on the bed and rested his head in the crook of Molly's arm and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I love you." Molly kissed the top of Charlie's head and replied,

"I love you two Hun." Molly took Charlie's hand into hers and intertwined her fingers with his.

Seconds later Fred walks in and says,

"Mumma. I'm hungry." Molly looks up from Charlie and says,

"Ok. I'll come down and start dinner in a few minutes." Molly hadn't realized it but George was standing behind him. Both Fred and George walk in and pull themselves up onto the bed and Fred immediately got to Molly's side and cuddled up close to her, opposite of Charlie.

"Fred! You always get to sit next to mum!" George whined as he stood in front of everyone.

"There's no whining in this household, now come here and sit on my lap." Molly replied as she put out her free arm to take George's hand. George smirked at Fred as he sat down in Molly's lap and leaned into her bosom and stomach.

"What are we having for dinner?" George asked.

"What do you want for dinner?" Molly said as she looked down at George.

"I want pasgetti." George replied ; only being 4 it was hard for him to say spaghetti.

"Ok, if that's what these two want then we will have spaghetti for dinner." Molly looked over at Fred and he nodded,

"I want spaghetti mumma." Charlie agreed.

"Ok, then lets go get dinner started." Molly said as she started to move.

"No mummy! I wanna stay here." George whined as he tried to stop his mum from moving.

"Ok. In five minutes we're all going to go downstairs and help mummy make dinner ok?" All three boys nodded their head and stayed cuddled up close to their mum knowing that they wouldn't get to much time like this after the baby came; with all of them thinking this, they all cuddled up closer to Molly and started a few small conversations before they all had to go down and cook dinner.


	7. Month 7

"You're a bit of a wobbler, Molly." Arthur noted as he watched his wife walk to the bathroom. Molly turned around and rested her hands on her broad hips and said,

"I do not wobble!" Arthur looked up at his 7-month-pregnant wife and smirked.

"How do you think I got Mollywobbles?" Glaring at Arthur, Molly crossed her arms across her chest,

"I do not wobble!" Arthur slowly got up from the bed and crossed the room,

"Sorry to break it to you sweetie, but you wobble a bit." Arthur said as he put his arms around Molly and hugged her, Molly keeping her arms where they were in response.

"I don't though!" Molly said stubbornly. Arthur, thinking better of it, decided not to say anything and kissed the top of Molly's head softly instead. "How did you get Mollywobbles?" She added after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, when you were pregnant with Bill and you got into the later months of the pregnancy you started to wobble." He replied as Molly looked up into his baby blue eyes, "And I hadn't thought much of it until you were pregnant with the twins and you really started to wobble." Molly, as much as she hated being told she wobbled, smiled up at her husband.

"That's cute." And that is when Molly put her arms around Arthur's chest,

"Is it now?" Arthur asked teasingly, "What happened to 'I don't wobble!'" Molly couldn't help but to laugh,

"I don't, I'm just saying that how you got my nickname is cute." Molly stood up on her tippy toes and kissed Arthur lightly on the lips, "And so are you." Arthur nuzzled Molly's neck, kissing her skin ever so softly.

"Now there's my Mollywobbles."

Molly cupped Arthur's chin and lifted his face so he looking at her,

"Go back into bed love, I'll be there in a few minutes." Again Arthur smirked down at Molly,

"Do I get to see you wobble?" Molly glared at Arthur and swatted his chest,

"No, as a matter of fact your don't! Get into bed and cover your eyes." Arthur looked over at her with a pouty face.

"Please?" Molly, again, put her arms across her chest.

"I'm not going to move until you do it." Arthur lowered his head and looked down at the floor.

"Ok fine." He slowly started to walk to the bed, the whole time trying to make Molly feel bad. Once he got into bed, he just looked at Molly,

"Cover your eyes!" Molly squealed.

"Ok, fine. If it makes you happy." Arthur reluctantly put his hands over his eyes, but every few seconds he would look through his fingers at his wife. Knowing Arthur would do this, Molly walked, more like wobbled, to the bathroom and got ready for bed. A few minutes later, Molly leaned up against the doorframe and looked out at Arthur,

"Ok. Your gonna have to cover your eyes again, love."

"Molly, do I have to?" Arthur whined as Molly nodded her head.

"This will be the last time you'll have to do it tonight." Arthur rolled his eyes and covered them again and Molly wobbled over to the bed as fast as she could. Feeling the weight change of the bed, Arthur took his hands off of his face, put them on Molly's hips and pulled her toward him.

"I love you Mollywobbles." Molly snuggled up close to Arthur's chest and smiled,

"I love you two." Arthur lowered his head to give his wife a kiss, but before he had the chance to Molly gasped in excitement,

"The baby's moving!" Molly took Arthur's hand and rested it on her lower abdomen. As Arthur felt the baby moving, he finished what he had originally wanted to do, kiss his wife.

"Your beautiful, did you know that?" Arthur asked as he came up for a breath of air,

"You've told me that quite a few times." Molly replied with a yawn,

"Get some rest love, you need it." Arthur, again, put his arm around Molly's waist and pulled her closer to him. Molly moved so her back was against his tummy and Arthur moved down in the bed so he was spooning her.

"Goodnight love, I love you." Molly said as she started to drift off into a slumber,

"I love you too Mollywobbles." Arthur kissed Molly's head and, like her, fell asleep.


	8. Month 8

Arthur watched Molly wobble around the kitchen getting dinner ready in the doorframe of the kitchen, letting his eyes glance over her curves a few times. Feeling the stare of someone, Molly looked up and saw Arthur looking at her,

"Do you need anything?" She asked as she set her hands on her hips.

"No, nothing at all. Just looking at your beautiful curves is all." Arthur replied as Molly crossed her arms under her bosom and glared at him as he walked over to her, "And yes, you do have beautiful curves." He added, answering the unsaid question. Arthur then wrapped his arms around Molly's waist and kissed her forehead. Molly leaned her head on Arthur's chest and wrapped her arms around him,

"Arthur, my breasts hurt." Molly said softly after a minute or two of silence.

"I know they do love, but it's for the baby." Arthur said reassuringly.

"Can you make the baby come faster for me?" Molly asked jokingly as she looked up at Arthur. Arthur kissed Molly's forehead again and smiled at her,

"I don't what I'll be able to do, but I'll try." Arthur replied as he started to rub circles on Molly's back. Molly again put her head on Arthur's chest and closed her eyes, liking the feeling of Arthur's hands rubbing her back.

"Go sit down Mollywobbles, I'll finish dinner." Arthur said as he looked around the kitchen.

"No, I can finish it." Molly said as she, like Arthur, looked around at the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be on your feet so much, with you being 8 months pregnant and all." Molly looked up at Arthur with her pouty face,

"Just let me finish this one." Molly pleaded hoping that it would work on him.

"Ok fine, but if you need to take a break or your feet start to hurt you'll let me know right?" Molly smiled up at Arthur and nodded,

"Of course!"

* * *

After Arthur had gotten the dishes done that night, he walked into the living room and noticed Molly sitting in the chair he wanted to sit in. Noticing the baffled look on Arthur's face she said,

"Do you want to sit here, darling?" Arthur looked at Molly, a bit surprised she had picked up on what he was thinking.

"What? Oh no, stay there." He replied as he sat down on the couch.

"Arthur, sit down in the chair." Molly ordered as she stood up. Arthur nodded his head fiercely,

"No stay there." Molly wouldn't take any of it so Arthur stood up and sat down in his chair, pulling her into his lap,

"Is this better for you?" He asked as Molly curled up into a little ball in his lap.

"This works for me." Molly replied as she smiled up at Arthur. He kissed her head and smiled back down at her, pulling her closer so he could rest his hands on her bum. Arthur's hand then slowly made it's way up to Molly's abdomen and then slowly up to one of her breasts,

"Arthur! What are you doing?" Molly asked as he went to undo her bra.

"You said your boobs hurt didn't you?" He asked a little bit hurt that she would reject him from undoing the clasp of her bra.

"Yeah, but you gotta tell me what you're going to do first." Molly said as she looked up at Arthur suspiciously.

"I'm just unclasping your bra, love." Molly rolled her eyes, she knew he was up to something,

"Ok fine, go on with what you were doing." Arthur put his hand back under Molly's shirt and unclasped her bra like he had originally wanted to do. Arthur pulled the strap off of Molly's left shoulder, then off of her right shoulder, placed it on the floor and put his hand back up her shirt, this time in front. Arthur took the weight of Molly's breast in his hand and started to rub her nipple with his thumb. Molly moaned quietly as she felt his calloused thumb over her nipple. After a few minutes he switched breasts and did the same thing.

"Does that feel better Mollywobbles?" Arthur asked as he pulled his hand away from the breast he was holding,

"Don't stop Arthur. There's to much pressure." Arthur chuckled a bit and put his hand back on one of her breasts and started to massage it. After a minute or two of undivided attention to that breast, he went back to the other breast and did the same thing.

* * *

"Daddy!" Percy said as he shook Arthur on the chair he was sitting on. Molly had at some point gotten up from his lap and gone to bed. Arthur slowly woke up and looked at the little boy standing in front of him, "What's this?" He added as he picked up Molly's bra off the floor and showed it to Arthur. Arthur immediately grabbed the bra from his 6-year-old son,

"Oh, it's your mum's." Arthur said as a slight shade of red crept up onto his face.

"What does she use it for?" He asked.

"Mummy will tell you when you're older ok, Percy?" Percy nodded and climbed up into his lap, cuddled up close to his chest and started to drift off to sleep,

"I love you daddy." He whispered before he fell asleep,

"I love you too Percy." Arthur replied as he kissed the top of his head and started to drift off back into a slumber. Within a couple of minutes there were two sleeping boys on the chair Arthur had gotten from his father.


	9. Ginny's Birth

Having gone through 5 pregnancies before, Molly was quite familiar with labor pains, so when she woke up in the middle of the night with the all to familiar pain she immediately woke Arthur up,

"Arthur!" She urgently whispered as a contraction hit her,

"What's wrong Mollywobbles?" Arthur asked groggily,

"It's time." Molly said as she bent over in pain. Molly had been having contractions while she slept, but because they were so mild they hadn't woken her up. But being farther along in labor, the contractions came closer together and more painful.

"The baby's coming?" Arthur asked as he sat up in bed,

"What else would it be time for?" Molly said grumpily.

"Then lets go to St. Mungos." He said urgently; by then the contraction had subsided. Both Molly and Arthur got out of bed and got their stuff ready, a few minutes past and another contraction coursed through Molly's body,

"Arthur, I'm not going to be able to make it to the hospital." Arthur looked up from the bag he was packing with a confused look,

"What do you mean?" Molly then took a seat on the bed and said,

"I have to push, Arthur!" Arthur immediately got over to were his wife was sitting and said,

"Ok then push Molly." Molly opened up her legs and started to push. With Arthur having also gone through all 5 pregnancies with Molly, he went in between her legs. The contraction subsided and Molly relaxed a bit,

"You're doing great Mollywobbles." Arthur said as he rubbed Molly's thighs reassuringly. "Are you going to be a good baby, and come quickly?" He added, speaking to Molly's stomach before the next contraction coursed through her body. Molly took in a short breath of air and said,

"Arthur get ready." Arthur looked in between Molly's legs andwaited for the baby. As Molly pushed, he started to see the head

"Good Molly, keep pushing. I can see the head." Molly pushed as hard as she could before the contraction ended. "The head's out Molly. Were going to have this baby in a few minutes." He added Molly smiled up at him and sighed with relief,

"This is defiantly going to be a baby girl." Molly said as Arthur looked at his wife lovingly. Molly then started to scream as a painful contraction hit her,

"Breath Molly." Arthur said as he took the baby's head into his hand and helped the baby move as Molly pushed. Within seconds, the baby was in both of Arthur's hand and crying,

"Molly, we have a beautiful baby girl." Molly then moved so she was leaning up against the headboard, opened her arms so she could take her baby girl into her arms. Arthur stood up, put his baby girl into his wife's arms and sat down next to her. After a few minutes of looking at the beautiful little girl in silence Molly decided it was time to breastfeed her, so she freed her breast from her nightgown and attached the baby girl to it.

"How did I get the two most beautiful women in the world?" Arthur asked as he watched his wife breastfeed the little girl. Molly looked up at him with tears in her eyes,

"I don't know, your just lucky I guess." Arthur then bent down and kissed his wife, "We have to name her you know." He added as he pulled away.

"Let's name her Ginerva." Molly said as she again looked at the feeding baby.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley." Arthur chimed in after his wife.

"Molly?" Molly questioned him,

"You gave our first born his middle name, which is Arthur so because this one is the first girl in the Weasley family, we have to give her her mother's beautiful name as a middle name." Arthur explained. Molly looked up at Arthur with more love then she had when she first met him.

"I love you Arthur." Molly said as she kissed Arthur.

"I love you too Mollywobbles, and I love you Ginerva Molly Weasley." Arthur said as he kissed Molly back and then kissed the little life at her breast.


End file.
